


Truths Hidden

by Mamadragon404



Series: Remember Who You Are (were) [1]
Category: Dimension Walkers
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, meeting the grandchildren, mentions of teenage pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: Jen (WCJ) Needs to Tell Cecilia something important.





	Truths Hidden

“C, I need to talk to you,” Jen said as she sat down at the island in the Dimensions kitchen.

“Yes, Jen?” Cecilia answered washing a glass plate.

“You may or may not be a grandma. And I don't know how to tell your son.” Jen softly answered.

Cecilia dropped the plate and it broke.

“What do you mean?” Cecilia asked.

“10 Months ago Nate and I got into an argument, for some reason we ended Ahem, screwing. The next morning I tried to be civil and talk to him about our argument, and it leads to another argument, and he said, ‘I regret doing that with you last night!’ more like shouted it out me, and so I left. I ran like a coward, and I used work to escape my thoughts.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “So then about a month ago, I was taking a tour of the new Generation 1 building in my dimension when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I fainted and when I woke up, Brianna said I was pregnant, and that they had to perform a C-section on me and that I had a son. Then asked if I would like to meet him, and I agreed and well you have a grandson.” Jen explained, putting her head down.

“You telling the truth?” Cecilia asked calmly.

“I wish I wasn't,” Jen answered softly.

“Want me to talk to him?” Cecilia knew sometimes her son needed a push in the right direction.

“No, let's wait for this to calm down then I'll see if I can talk to him.”

“Can I meet my grandson?”

“Yeah, let's go to my dads, he’s babysitting while I am here.” Jen Perked up.

“You love Him don't you?”

“Yeah, even though I didn't know of him. I still love him, I fell in love with him the second I held him in my arms, I don't know if this is normal, but I miss my baby and want to be back with him already.”

“It's not stupid. It's normal momma instincts.”

“What is normal momma instincts?” Adam asked as he came into the kitchen reaching for an apple.

“Um, Jen? Wanna tell him?” Cecilia asked picking up the broken plate.

“Sure. Basically, you're a grandpa, and your son is an asshole and doesn't know, don't tell him. Oh, C? Baby's name is Luke.”

“Luke? Such a cute name.” Cecilia smiled as she threw the broken plate, “Babe we are going to go see him shortly want to meet your grandson?”

“Wait, I'm a grandpa?”

“Yeah, want to see the scar? It was a c-section, it's cool. I'm proud of it.” Jen answered proudly.

“Okay, I actually want to see it,” Cecilia said walking over to Jen who was lifting her shirt to show her.

Sure enough there was a horizontal line across the lower part of her stomach, kinda jagged, but still there.

“Why is it jagged?” Cecilia asked.

“Well I didn't know I was pregnant, and by the time they realized what was happening they had to rush to get him out so he was safe and considering I didn't know and passed so I couldn't tell them.” Adam went over and looked at it.

“I want to meet my grandson.” He said smiling.

“Okay, hold on to me and I'll take us to him,” Jen responded smiling brightly.

 

When the arrived At Jens Dads Luke was crying.

“Dad I brought some relatives of Luke's over!” Jen called out as she walked into the house, Cecilia and Adam following her.

John appeared greeted them quickly.

“Luke won't stops crying, I can't seem to figure out why.” He said to Jen, as he handed him to her, she shook her head and took her son in her arms.

“Hola mi hijo.” she said and Luke stopped crying and snuggled into her chest, “looks like he's hungry, and doesn't want a bottle, so where my blanket?” She asked her dad who pointed to the armrest on the couch, the right one. 

Jen walked over to it, and draped it over her, and started to feed him.

“Sorry, if I seemed rude earlier, I'm John, her dad.” Jen’s dad stuck his hand out.

“Cecilia, grandma on dad's side.”Cecilia shook John's hand and pointed at Luke.

“Adam, Another grandpa.” Adam shook John's hand next, “Don't worry about seeming rude, we understand crying baby needs a mom.” Adam explained.

“You don't have to say Grandma on Dad's side Cecilia, Jen doesn't acknowledge her mom so you're the only grandma, besides great grandmas,” John explained looking at Jen smiling at Luke.

“I didn't know that,” Cecilia answered.

“Oh, where are my manners? Please have a seat make yourself at home if your thirsty or hungry let me know and I'll get you something to drink or make you a sandwich.” John kindly said and went to the kitchen.

Cecilia and Adam sat down next to Jen on the couch.

“Sorry, you can’t hold him. He usually falls asleep shortly after eating, and He's a light sleeper.” Jen said to them.

“Its okay, he's still a baby.” Adam said, “How old exactly?”

“One month as of yesterday.”

“So it’s September 13th is it safe to assume his birthday is August 12th?”

“Yeah. Oh, he's done.” Jen readjusted herself and pulled him out from under the blanket, he was looking around, “Looks you might be able to hold him yet.” Jen carefully passed him over to Cecilia.

“Hello Handsome,” Cecilia said gently as she held him carefully, looking at him, “I can see your momma in you.” Luke gave her his best impression of a smile as 1-month-old babies can not smile yet, “I see what you mean how you just fall in love with him.” Cecilia said to Jen smiling with happy tears in her eyes staring at Luke.

“How do you say ‘Grandson’ In Spanish?” Adam asked Jen.

“Nieto,” Jen answered, looking at Adam.

“I haven't seen that spark in your eyes since before generations.” Adam said looking at her eyes, “Nieto, huh? That's what I'm going to call him from now on.”

“Nieto Bendito is what I'm going to call him," Cecilia said, and kissed Luke's forehead, handing him to Adam, who took him smiling.

“So Nieto, you gonna surpass your mom with wit and power? I'm kidding, I'm Papá Adam, and the pretty lady who was just holding you is Mamá Cecilia, got that Nieto?” Luke just stuck his tongue out at Adam.

Jen chuckled softly, “That's his way of saying yes old man.”

“Hey. I'm not that old.” Adam pouted.

“Babe your a grandpa, that's old.” Cecilia teased him.

“Here Jen, I need to tickle my wife for that,” Adam said carefully Luke to Jen, who took him and stood as Adam went in for the attack.

Cecilia screamed laughed as Adam tickled him, Jen just shook her head and Rocked Luke in her arms.

“Your grandparents are nuts.”


End file.
